Protector
by melek123
Summary: I'd like to write a story about Peter and Lise in the Resistance since there isn't much in the book. I am totally attracted by the couple. So, I made a oneshot for them. Please leave any words if you like it :)


_._

_Hold on!_ I told myself, trying to ignore the sharp pain from my arm. I had to keep holding on...for Denmark, for people I love, for myself,...for _her_.

.

.

.

Secret meeting, as usual. We all listened to the leader explaining the next attack. Lise was totally concentrating on it. I mean, everyone in the Resistance focused on it, of course, but I could tell that Lise was the most absorbed. It's _her turn_, anyway.

.

.

_"You can't imagine how nervous I am! It'll be my first time to really join the attack!"_

_"I know," I grinned, "and you gotta be safe! It's can be dangerous anyway."_

_"I will." she gave me the most beautiful smile in the world, "and I've also been so terribly worried when you're delivering the secret newspapers or joining the attack."_

_I put my arm around her waist, "I'm still here, aren't I?" Pushing her closer to my chest I whispered, "and I know that you'll be all safe and sound, running into my arms without a cut!"_

_"Even you come back with bruises and wounds everywhere!" she laughed, looking up so our gaze met._

_"Well...but you're smarter than I!" I retorted, "and I'm always with you, never forget!" I gave her a confident smile, like i'd protect her from any danger even when the sky fell._

_._

_._

We got break time. The meeting would continue ten minutes later. I looked at the notes I'd been taken: March fifth, rifle factory, three am.

_March fifth? _I smiled. _How would have it been if it had been March nineteenth? Well...it'd be the best and worst day I guessed._

.

.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand which was on my lap.

I looked up and It's Lise. She didn't look at me, just closed her eyes, frowning a little.

"What's wrong, Lise?" I asked worriedly, "you ok?"

"No...I just...need you." her voice trembling, "I just need to feel you're beside."

"Lise, I'm here. I'm always with you no matter what." I put my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as best as I could. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know...it's strange. Just...a feeling that got me so nervous...and scared." she was acting weird. Did it scare her after she heard the details of the attack she was going to do?

"Listen, Lise. If it's really too challenging to you..."

"No. Once we are in the Resistance, we'll try our best to fight- at any price." somehow her worry suddenly disappeared, "I don't know why I got this feeling...but I know I shouldn't have it, right?" she smiled at me, such a sweet smile that nearly melt my heart.

"I thought you needed my comfort." I teased, grining. Yes, just this _tough_ girl I knew and loved.

.

.

Ten minutes slipped, we put our thoughts back to the attack.

"So... Lise will send the guard away on some pretext." the leader and Lise exchanged their gazes as to make sure, "then the..."

Bang!

.

.

The leader's eyes suddenly opened so wide, blood coming from _the hole_ like a little fountain.

Noises filled the house, the leader collapsed, not even getting time to say any other word, followed by more gunshots.

"Lise!" The only word in my mind. I grabbed Lise's hand right away trying to run, so cold her hand.

.

.

_Run! Run away from this mess! We can't be caught at the very beginning of this war!_

I held Lise's hand so tightly. I was afraid of losing it, like i'd never find her back once I lost my hand.

People were running everywhere, shouting so loud with more and more gunshots. I saw more people, no, partners falling onto the ground, with blood and tears mixing together, which almost like a red river.

And it almost flooded the cellar.

.

.

I forced myself not to look at those lying, groaning members. It's indeed a heartbreaking scene to watch those with whom you once fought collapse one by one.

I remembered last time we discussed about our future after war. I remembered how innocent their family were when they didn't know what we were doing. I remembered how we joked to pretend we were strong at the last moment before the attack. I remembered how they helped me when I got hurt and fell unconscious.

I remembered... and now I couldn't do anything for them in return.

.

.

_It's not the right time to think about that! Care about Lise! _I yelled to myself in mind. She's behind me though hand in hand. I turned my head back to check if she was alright.

"Don't look back Peter!" she yelled at me, "I'm ok just run!"

It was all in a hurry but I couldn't stop myself from turning back. I was afraid she'd get hurt when I didn't even discover. I was afraid I couldn't protect her.

.

.

"I'm ok run!" Lise yelled every time I looked back; then I'd turn back knowing she was still alright. But this time it didn't seem so.

_It was the door! We are almost safe! _After checking Lise was alright I was about to turn back. Then something caught my eyes.

Nazi soldier, gun, aiming at...Lise!

.

.

I didn't think much, "Lise!" pulling her toward me and prostrating us. I just hoped I was fast enough, enough to protect Lise from being hurt. A sharp pain came straight from my left arm. I clenched my teeth hoping to get through this pain. Then something, fragment maybe, slashed my abdomen or waist. I don't know. It all happened too fast.

"Peter?!" I heard Lise cry out my name, but I kept my eyes closed tightly, gasping. I was sorry I couldn't answer her, but...it really hurt. It was not the first time I got shot, but the pain was still killing me. I couldn't think of other kinds of hurt to compare.

I gasped for air since I felt it was hard to breathe, and I also hoped it could ease my pain. I stayed like this for a few seconds, feeling Lise grab my shoulder and wipe away my sweat on the forehead. "Peter!" she still called.

.

.

I struggled to open my eyes. I saw her shedding tears, looking so helpless like a lost child.

"Silly..." I raised my right hand and wiped her tears, "it's nothing...run!"

"No..." her voice broke, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Run...I'll go later" I gasped, "just later, but ill go...you run first...I don't want... to encumber you..."

Lise didn't speak, just keep shaking her head and weeping.

"A wife...should always listen to...her husband." I knew the wedding was two weeks later, but now all I cared and hoped was she managing to escape.

This time it worked. The woman I loved deeply ran, with tears all over her face, crying out "Peter...come to me soon! You promised!"

.

.

It was a short distance between the door and me, so I could watch Lise run away safely. That would be enough...the blood running from my wounds never stopped. I felt dizzy. Maybe i'll break my promise...

I watched Lise run away...at least she could be alright...maybe i'll get to run away later...just when I got enough strength...maybe we'll have a lovely wedding...maybe...

Bang!

.

.

Not gunshot...I saw a car ran into Lise...

I didn't shout...didn't cry her name...didn't save her. I just watched it happened, wordless. My mind went blank...all my hope...just suddenly broke into pieces. Tears formed and flooded my eyes. I wanted to run to her, to hug her, to tell her it'll be ok, to let she know how much I love her...

Why wasn't I the one to get hit by the car? Why did I tell her to go? What if I didn't turn back, didn't get shot? Would she be the one to stay here watch me die? Would she be alive?

She was the one who should keep on living. She had got a perfect family. Papa, Mama, Annemarie, and Kirsti. It was never the right time for her to risk her life when there were so many people needing her. They didn't even know the truth she was in the Resistance.

And now it was all over.

.

.

I lied there, having no strength for moving or crying. I could only watch her so far away weeping...it was getting dark...and dark...and dark that I couldn't feel anything.

I love you, Lise Johansen.

.

.

.

_"No...I just...need you." her voice trembling, "I just need to feel you're beside."_

_"Lise, I'm here. I'm always with you no matter what." I put my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as best as I could. _

_"No. Once we are in the Resistance, we'll try our best to fight- at any price." somehow her worry suddenly disappeared, "I don't know why I got this feeling...but I know I shouldn't have it, right?" she smiled at me, such a sweet smile that nearly melt my heart._

_"I thought you needed my comfort." I teased, grining. Yes, just this tough girl I knew and loved._

_._

_._

_"and I'm always with you, never forget!" I gave her a confident smile, like i'd protect her from any danger even when the sky fell._

_._

_._

But I didn't.


End file.
